


The View

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance finds himself witnessing an unexpected development in the Holt siblings' relationship from the inside of the closet and, to his dismay, getting off on it.





	The View

_‘Fuck. Fuck. I hate myself so much for this. Fuck. Fuck!'_

 

Lance tried to silence to remnants of opposition in his mind as he crouched in the dark storage closet, peering through a thin sliver of light, his heart beating rapidly. If he was caught-

 

Never mind that. It was way too awkward to think about what the conversation would be if that happened.

 

He had been looking for a quiet, private place to look over the porn mags he’d gotten himself at the last planet where there was an operating trade outpost. Whatever species the girls (were they girls? He told himself they had to be since it was getting him off) in the magazine were, he couldn’t resist bumming a few GAC off of Coran “for important mission reasons”. But now, the live-action scene unfolding in the room where he was hiding out was commanding his full attention.

 

“You know I missed you,” Pidge mumbled, her brother Matt on top of her. “Sooooooooo much. Mmh-” Their faces were concealed by their intertwined arms, but definitely in close contact. Oh, God. Were they making out?

 

Jesus. He’d figured they’d come into the training room to, well, train. At first it seemed like they might be sparring or wrestling or something, but this definitely wasn’t it.

 

While he had since abandoned the magazine, Lance was watching the display on the floor before him and still felt kind of… aroused. It was totally, completely, utterly wrong and gross and horrible. They’re siblings! That’s way too many sins to count at once! But at the same time, he couldn’t stop watching. 

 

“Katie-“ Matt huffed, pulling himself up high enough so that Lance could see Pidge’s face completely red, her glasses having fallen off. “You really sure you locked off the room?”

 

“Yeah. Nobody’s gonna be able to get in, I promise.” She reached upwards to tug at her brother’s cloak, which came off and was thrown to the side carelessly. 

 

Matt slid his hands up Pidge’s shirt and she gasped softly. Lance bit down on his lip. Christ, he was way too into this.

 

“I love it when you touch me,” she murmured, her head rolling to the side facing Lance. Looking at her breathless expression and messed-up hair felt like a jolt of electricity.

 

Lance had already realized that he was developing some kind of crush on Pidge earlier. He hated to admit it to himself, but after jerking off to the thought of her in some girly underwear on top of him a few times, it was kind of hard to deny. He didn’t really think he had much of a chance with her, though a few times it had seemed like she maybe felt something for him… Now he was wondering if she was using him as a placeholder for Matt. It hurt to consider, but it made sense. Everybody seemed to prefer Matt to him, not least his sister.

 

When his focus returned to the siblings, Matt and Pidge were both topless and tightly interlocked, their breathing audible and hands wandering down on each other.

 

What disgusted Lance the most was that this didn’t disgust him. Honestly, he just wished he could join in, get those same expressions out of Pidge that Matt did, and feel whatever it was that he was making her feel. Lance’s pants were already unzipped from his previous activities, but he could feel himself becoming hard again.

 

“Matt-“ Pidge groaned writhing underneath him. “Quit teasing me. I wanna feel you inside me.”

 

Matt laughed quietly. “Anything for my little sis.”

 

Unconsciously, Lance had begun to stroke himself again, his eyes still fixated on the couple now removing their lower garments, leaving a pile of fabric beside them.

 

How the hell was this turning lance on so much? He cursed himself silently and blamed the incest porn he’d watched back on Earth. But those were actors, not real siblings. And still, the real thing was so much better somehow. He quickly grabbed a tissue out of his pocket, realizing that he’d probably cum soon.

 

He could no longer make out what they were saying to each other- their voices lowered to whispers, interspersed with moans. Lance’s eyes widened as he saw Pidge wrap her bare legs around her brother’s torso, and pull him in as he pushed himself inside of her.

 

They began to go at it with a rhythm that was rapid but still intimate and gentle, rather than rough. Every time Matt thrusted, Pidge made a small yelp of pleasure, pulling at his hair and scratching his back.

 

Finally they became loud enough for Lance to understand what they were saying again.

 

“God- Fuck- Matt- Don’tstoppleasedon’tstop-“

 

“You- Nhh- feel so good inside, Katie.”

 

Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He bit his tongue until it bled to avoid making a sound as he came. In his stupor as the high of the orgasm washed over him, he watched as the siblings finished.

 

Pidge cried out and bit down on Matt’s shoulder as he gripped her even closer, roughly panting and letting out a groan as he stopped thrusting.

 

The pair collapsed for a moment, catching their breath with Matt still laying on top of Pidge, before separating and sharing one last deep kiss. 

 

“So, am I still good, my little Pidge?” Matt asked, almost sounding teasing despite his obvious exhaustion.

 

“I love it when you call me that,” She murmured, pressing her forehead against his. “You were amazing.”

 

Lance continued to watch them dress, clean themselves off with towels Pidge had brought (Lance had thought that those were for post-sparring sweat wiping, but apparently not) and left the room arm-in-arm.

 

 

Lance knew he’d never look at the Holts’ close relationship again. Somehow, he knew that from now on he was going to be jerking it to the thought of becoming a part of it himself.

 

“I’m really fucked up,” He mumbled under his breath, gathering his things and opening the closet door.

 

Just as he made to exit, Shiro entered the training room and grinned at him.

 

“I’m glad to see you in here, Lance. I knew you’d come around to your training. You look like you’ve had quite the work-out.”

 

“….Huh.” Intelligible words escaped Lance.

 

“Keep it up, and it’ll pay off.” Shiro said enthusiastically, patting Lance on the back as he exited.

 

He decided that Shiro was giving him full permission to masturbate to Holt incest for his daily exercise, and leave it at that.


End file.
